


The Tie

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: After season 4 ends and Greg tells Sherlock Mycroft is in good hands...





	The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> My usual fandom is Bond but here we are, I blame Tink. My first Mystrade...
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/T4YD6qL)

He’s wearing the tie. The blue one with pale white dots on it Mycroft himself had only been wearing 2 days earlier. On Gregory it looks different though. Not neat nor secure. It’s angled at an tilt, one end pulled tighter than the other as if he has pulled it in haste or anger.  
Was Gregory angry at Mycroft? He was fairly sure they had parted earlier that day in good spirits. They’d eaten breakfast at the kitchen table, Gregory had teased him about the possibility of Donald Trump of all people one day being President and then they had parted in the hallway with a kiss and reminder about getting milk. He thinks he can remember at one point Gregory may have nonchalantly told him about a body found in the Thames ‘looked like it had done 10 rounds with Tyson’ but he doesn’t remember there being any anger. Not then anyway. Mycroft would have remembered. Or at least he thinks he would. Gregory’s happiness was paramount, his lover deserved it all. And yet, at this precise moment in time Gregory looked as far from happy as he could be.  
He looked angry.  
Tired  
Frustrated.  
Even so, Mycroft could still the pressure of a gentle circle being mapped out on his hand. A concerned touch. An I’m here touch.  
It’s the tie that’s giving Mycroft the most concern though. It wasn’t the tie Gregory had been wearing that morning. That had been red. A deep red one that Mycroft owned a matching handkerchief for. So why was he now wearing a blue one?  
“Gregory where is your red tie?” He asks. Or at least he thinks he does. Gregory doesn’t even turn towards him at the sound of his voice, instead Mycroft watches as he sighs softly and closes his eyes.  
Gregory?  
It’s then that Mycroft hears a beeping sound. Repetitive, faint and like a heart beat. His heartbeat? Someone else’s? Gregory’s?  
He requires data...something concrete to go on... it’s then that the smell of hospital hits him between the eyes. Now he can hear and see everything. The low gravelly timber of Gregory’s voice, then a Scottish one he doesn’t recognise. Gregory sounds like he agreeing with the stranger. Mycroft can only deduce that it’s probably doctor.  
“Two days?” Mycroft hears him say.  
The stranger replies quickly, “he’s had a wee bit of an ordeal. He’ll probably sleep a lot.”  
“Right.”  
“Go easy on him. Maybe when he’s a bit more coherent he’ll explain how he ended up with his arms shackled in the cell of a high secure unit?”  
A cell?  
Oh dear- _Oh no._  
“I already know that.” Mycroft hears Greg quickly bite back. “I know how he ended up there. It’s not every bloody day you find out your partner has a batshit crazy psychopath sister in addition to the unstable younger brother with a pendant for solving crime.”  
Mycroft can hear the Doctor chuckle lightly. “You didn’t know?”  
“Nah...apparently it’s not the type of information you discuss or trust your lover with.”  
Arh  
The anger, the frustration, the tie – data. Now things made sense. Now he could explain.  
“Please don’t be angry with me,” he says softly not _really_ wishing Gregory to hear. “I had to protect you… from her. If she had known…I had to keep you safe.” Any alternative to this Mycroft hadn’t been able to process. Gregory was his number one. The one. And yet now…now it could all be over. Damn Eurus, damn Sherlock, damn it all to hell and bac-  
“Hey now, easy darlin’… stop getting so worked up…” Gregory’s voice suddenly sounds like a balm, even if all Mycroft can see is the tie angrily pulled to one side and the hospital room door closing in the distance. “I figured it out though didn’t I? Took me 24 hours mind, a shower, sleep and a change of clothes but I got there in the end. I can’t believe you didn’t think I would though, I mean come on Myc, really?…It doesn’t mean you’re off the hook either me knowing, with the exception of state secrets, no secrets is what we agreed when Anthea got me to sign that bloody ‘significant other’ document for you. No secrets definitely covers you pulling a sister out the bag.” He says with a shake of his head. “Not just any old random sister living in a kibbutz in Israel or wherever, either. But a psychotic one, with her own ward, bullet proof glass and a diagnosis…I don’t know whose madder, her, you or me.” Mycroft watches as Greg rubs his hand over his face harshly. “Bloody Holmes’, you’re all going to be the fucking death of me. If it’s not Sherlock, now your mother’s taken to inviting me for lunch.”  
As Greg takes a moment to breathe, Mycroft can feel his body brace for impact. This was it… six good happy months down the drain because of his pride and it was going to happen when he was wearing a paper gown lying in a hospital bed. The only thing he could do now was to make it easy for his soon be be ex-lover, “Gregory, I understand if you…”  
“You do know you’re not leaving my sight now don’t you?”  
Oh my.  
“Of..of course.” Mycroft replies shakily. Gregory was not ending them, he wanted to stay by his side… It’s certainly the first time in a long time that Mycroft has no desire to negotiate the terms of the contract.  
“And you do realise we are going to have a second discussion after we’ve finished the first about you asking Sherlock to shoot you?”  
Oh dear.  
“And you can take that look off your face as well. Doesn’t matter how I know about that… just… yeah ok?”  
“Okay.” Mycroft agrees softly. His eyes are fixed on the tie though. “You wore the blue one. Not the red.”  
He watches as Greg immediately tilts his head down to stare at the lopsided knot. “It’s my thinking tie, do all my best work wearing this.”  
“Then it shall always be yours.”  
Gregory laughs loudly. He then winks at Mycroft before smiling broadly. “It was mine to start with darlin’, you stole it from me. I won’t tell the Prime Minister you where wearing a tie from TK Max when you saw him last.”  
_Oh dear._


End file.
